Respect!
by little tigress
Summary: Equestria, una tierra única en donde la amistad es mágica. Un país de ensueño habitado por coloridos y amigables ponis. El único lugar en donde las mayores virtudes de la equinidad se transforman en sus peores enemigos. [Actualización cada 2 años]
1. Introducción

**Introducción:**

¿Y sí Starlight Glimmer estuviera equivocada?

Claro, sus ideales estaban bien fundamentados y sus medidas probaron ser efectivas en un principio. Ella creía en una Equestria donde todos los ponis fueran iguales, sin ser más importantes o fuertes o rápidos que otros. Starlight creía en que el futuro de nuestro país estaba a nuestro alcance, si tan solo fuéramos todos iguales.

Todos deseamos una Equestria mejor, libre de malvados, libre de amenazas, en que todos los ponis puedan pasear por la calle sintiendo aquella seguridad y unidad. Bueno, pues apoyo la idea de Starlight, ella buscaba una mejor Equestria. Su único error fue basarla en sus ideales, imponiéndolos sobre otros incautos Corceles y Yeguas.

Yo quiero mejorar a mi nación, pero sé que eso no será posible.

La seguridad no es dada por la igualdad. Por lo que debo recalcar lo estúpida que me parece la idea de una sociedad total y completamente idéntica, con miembros zombis que no son capaces de cambiar. Gracias a la diversidad, tanto de ideales como de capacidades, las tres especies de Equestria han logrado las grandes cosas que conocemos y que nos han formado como nación. No, la igualdad no sirve para hacer una mejor Equestria.

Y los elementos de la harmonía, las bases de todo lo que la sociedad equina cree, las más poderosas y puras virtudes ecuestres. Lamento decir esto, pero también son una mentira, solo una falsa cortina que nos impide ver la verdad. Los valores que representan los viejos elementos de la armonía son la tapadera del verdadero pilar de una sociedad correcta.

La honestidad no puede ser la base de una correcta comunidad Pony, por la simple razón de que todos hemos mentido alguna vez, siempre tendremos motivos para hacerlo e incluso a veces es necesario modificar la verdad por el bien de nuestros seres queridos.

¿Lealtad? No, pese a lo que puedan estar pensando, la lealtad no sirve tampoco. Uno, por más "leal" que se diga, siempre tendrá inclinaciones e incluso titubeos a la hora de ser fieles. No cualquier poni puede ser Rainbow Dash, quien incluso tuvo sus momentos de duda y deslealtad.

El elemento de la amabilidad podría ser un buen candidato para este propósito, pero la verdad es que a veces los ponis amables tienden a ser una bola de dejados, ¿Se imaginan si nuestra Equestria estuviera solo habitada por "tapetes"? ¡No lo quiero ni pensar!

Ahora, la generosidad no es opción. Sí, los ponis serían interesados por sus hermanos y hermanas, les apoyarían en todo y esas cosas, pero la verdad es que ser generoso es difícil para la mayoría de los ponis. Algunas veces, aunque se les muestren estas virtudes ellos simplemente no lo entienden, no lo adoptan y mucho menos lo practican. Es difícil para un Pony cambiar solo por un pequeño acto de generosidad, eso sí, debo aceptar que ha habido excepciones, pero son solo eso Excepciones.

Y la risa, diablos ¿Cómo se podría formar el mundo perfecto a base de risa? ¡¿Qué somos, ponis o payasos?! (A los ponis cirqueros presentes se les invita a cerrar la boca).

En cuanto a la conocida "Magia de la amistad". Se dice que es el resultado de combinar armoniosamente los cinco elementos anteriormente mencionados, y bueno, si todos los ponis de Equestria pudieran poseer las cinco virtudes yo no tendría motivos para estar aquí parado hablando con ustedes.

No, damas y caballos, el verdadero problema de Equestria y sus alrededores gira en torno a una sola virtud: El respeto.

Piensen, si un poni respetara a otro poni, o grifo, o cebra, o búfalo, o dragón, no existirían los problemas que tenemos. Nunca había guerras, nunca más tendríamos que sufrir por asaltantes o desconfianzas entre las diferentes razas que habitan en esta grandiosa tierra.

De haber existido el respeto en la época en que se fundó Equestria, nuestros ancestros ni siquiera deberían de haber dejado su tierra natal. Se hubieran respetado con las diferencias entre especies y apreciado el trabajo de cada uno.

Los ponis de Appleloosa jamás hubieran tenido aquel conflicto de Pie´s con los búfalos de haber sido respetuosos, de haber respetado las creencias y la supervivencia de ambas razas entonces el conflicto habría terminado incluso antes de empezar.

Esta noche los dejo con estas palabras, para que reflexionen y, quizás mañana, puedan comenzar a formar una mejor Equestria.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Solo quiero decir que este es el principio de un nuevo fanfic, cualquier comentario o duda, o sugerencia que tengan al respecto es bienvenida. Ya sea por los reviews o PM's.**

 **Pronto continuaré con esta historia.**

 **Hasta pronto :D**


	2. Honestidad

**Capitulo 1**

 **Honestidad**

" _La honestidad es un logro imposible, las sociedades de ponis a lo largo de la historia se han mantenido unidas gracias a una inevitable realidad social: las mentiras"_

Muy pocas veces se había visto a tal cantidad de ponies reunida en un solo lugar. Grandes grupos de terrestres y unicornios se habían detenido aquel día de verano a mitad de las calles para presenciar lo que se les había prometido ser el _mayor secreto de Equestria revelado_. De hecho, había sido bastante extraño ver a todos los habitantes de Appleloosa empujándose para conseguir lugar frente al teatro del pueblo.

El sheriff y sus ayudantes habían pasado una buena porción de la tarde simplemente acomodando a los ponies curiosos que llegaban. Silver Star no podía creer que todos hubieran dejado los trabajos y practicas con tanta facilidad, no con el rodeo a la vuelta de la esquina. Aun así, ahí estaban todos. Docenas de ponies estrujándose entre sí con tal de escuchar al misterioso orador que había llegado al pueblo aquella semana. Silver, igual que muchos otros, decidieron ignorar al pony predicador de la verdad, como él mismo se hizo llamar, pero incluso eso no detuvo al resto del pueblo de querer escuchar el resto del discurso.

Había sido un día bastante agitado para Silver Star, que con todo el derecho del mundo se retiró el sombrero para limpiarse el sudor de la frente. Por fin había podido ganar unos minutos de descanso, por lo que estaba aprovechándolos en el pórtico de la comisaria.

-¡Sherrif!

Silver se volvió al escuchar a uno de sus compañeros, el fiel Revolver trotaba en su dirección con ojos cansados y una satisfecha sonrisa.

-¿Tu reporte?- se apresuró a decir Silver en cuanto se compañero se plantó frente a él.

Revolver era un terrestre, como muchos de los habitantes originales de Appleloosa, de terrosa melena rojiza y pelaje anaranjado. Aunque se notaba algo cansado, no dejó que su rostro lo demostrara demasiado, con una pequeña sacudida se espantó el agotamiento y respondió a su jefe.

-Nada fuera de lo común, sheriff. Los chicos y yo hemos estado recorriendo el perímetro, revisamos el escenario hace unos minutos y parece que todo están en orden- reportó el joven corcel con el orgullo de un trabajo bien hecho inflándole el pecho.

Silver asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, una preocupación menos- suspiró el comisario con un alivio genuino mientras se colocaba el sombrero otra vez.

-En ese caso volveré a mi sector- informó Revolver con un gesto de su casco antes de salir trotando al lado opuesto. Silver correspondió al gesto, aunque su compañero no lo había alcanzado a ver.

Cuando Braeburn le comentó sobre el espectáculo que se daría esa misma tarde, Silver Star no pudo evitar sentirse desconfiado del temblor en su bigote, así que obedeciendo al instinto puso cascos a la obra. En ningún momento habría percances, de eso se iba a encargar el comisario Silver. Muchos creían que era una medida realmente innecesaria, pero Silver sabía cuándo obedecer a su instinto. Porque el bigote de un sheriff nunca miente.

Desde su asiento en la comisaría Silver pudo notar la forma en que la multitud de ponis crecía y crecía, cada vez más curiosos dejando sus labores para conocer esta "verdad" que tanto les había sido pregonada. El sheriff sacudió la cabeza. Le costaba bastante creer que los buenos ponies de Appleloosa fueran capaces de creer en esas tonterías y conspiraciones sobre verdades ocultas y tonterías similares, aunque pensándolo bien, la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos.

Con una súplica silenciosa, el comisario alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Por favor bigote, equivócate aunque sea una vez.

Entre la multitud era difícil prestarle atención a un solo pony, así que nadie vio o escuchó realmente lo que el comisario había solicitado a la monarca del sol, o bueno, a su vello facial.

Era media tarde cuando parecía que todos los ponies de Appleloosa y sus pueblos vecinos al fin habían llegado al teatro comunitario del pueblo. Entre pláticas y risas los ponies compartían sus especulaciones con respecto al misterioso poni que había solicitado su asistencia. Todos parecían emocionados por lo que fuera que estaban a punto de escuchar.

La familia Apple se había reunido frente al teatro, tan ansiosos como cualquier otro espectador, esperaban por el inicio del espectáculo que había prometido cambiar sus vidas. No que realmente les interesaran las afirmaciones del un charlatán, pero si eran totalmente honestos el pueblo había estado algo aburrido desde que los búfalos y Troubleshoes habían dejado de ser un problema. Braeburn conversaba animadamente con Candy, la hermana gemela de Caramel, cuando un ruido ensordecedor retumbó en la planicie.

La estática de magia amplificadora era algo nuevo para la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser algo emocionante de oír. Al fin pasaba algo en el escenario.

Las cortinas se abrieron. Los ponies golpearon el suelo con sus fuertes cascos obreros e hicieron retumbar la tierra de forma que a cualquier búfalo le hubiera dado envidia. El orador apareció en el escenario, dando unos segundos a los ponies para tranquilizarse.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el corcel con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro azulino.

El público calló ante la visión del misterioso orador. Cuando aquel corcel se había presentado en el pueblo durante la mañana ninguno había podido ver su rostro, por lo que ahora parecía extraño poder verlo realmente. Retirando la capa café y la capucha negra era fácil reconocer a este pony, no como un ser misterioso lleno de respuestas y falsas promesas, sino como un pegaso cualquiera. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con fuerza bajo el sol del desierto y contrastaban de manera casi artística con su pelaje azul marino.

La audiencia calló, más por el impacto de la revelación que por cortesía hacia el presentador de la verdad.

\- Siendo completamente honesto, amigos ponies, no esperaba que tantos de ustedes aceptaran mi pequeña invitación para esta tarde- dijo el corcel, sus ojos abiertos y realmente impactados de ver tantos atendiendo al evento improvisado.

Desde su pórtico el comisario soltó un bufido mientras murmuraba entre dientes:

-Los rumores corren más rápido que la pequeña Strong Heart en este pueblo.

-Pero realmente me alegro de ver que tantos de ustedes están dispuestos a escuchar sobre la verdad que se nos ha sido ocultada desde hace tanto tiempo.

Un suspiro de excitación recorrió a la audiencia.

-Hoy vengo a ustedes a hablar de una cosa. De un pequeño secreto que una vez que lo conozcan, les prometo amigos, no volverán a ver la vida de la misma forma.

El comisario Silver Star rodó los ojos. Entre los espectadores se lograban escuchar los ocasionales murmullos de incredulidad.

-Aunque quizás esa es una afirmación bastante pretenciosa.

Aquellos que habían hablado se sonrojaron de vergüenza mientras el resto de la audiencia soltaba una carcajada colectiva.

-Sé que todos ustedes son ponies bastante ocupados, así que no lo retrasaré más de lo necesario.

La multitud irrumpió en otra sesión de gritos y golpes contra el suelo. Ante tal emoción la tierra se alzó, creando una pequeña cortina a los cascos de los ponies. El pegaso orador se paró aun más recto sobre el escenario, su curiosa sonrisa prácticamente desaparecida de su jovial rostro en el momento en que comenzó su discurso.

-Todos decimos mentiras.

 _Es difícil trazar una línea clara entre la honestidad y la sinceridad. Mientras que ambas se tratan de mantener al descubierto las verdades inevitables en el interior de cada pony, hay una diferencia clara que muchos tienden a ignorar: la esencia. No muchos ponies suelen perderse en reflexiones morales con respecto a las virtudes equestres. No tiene sentido porque, sinceramente, no tiene caso rebatir aquello que es correcto. Nadie querría buscarle un lado malo a algo que es bueno. Y ese es justamente el problema de la sociedad en Equestria. No cuestionan lo que se les ha dicho. Estas… virtudes son aceptadas ciegamente por los ponies._

-Todos crecimos con la idea de que la honestidad era la mejor política, aunque en la política no existe la honestidad.

 _No significa que sean malas. Muy por el contrario, son excelentes virtudes que todos los ponies deberían practicar en el afán de convertir a esta gran nación en la mejor Equestria posible. Sin embargo existe un pequeño problema. Por más diferentes o similares que puedan llegar a ser, ni la sinceridad, ni la honestidad nos ayudarán a crear una mejor Equestria. ¿Cómo es posible saber eso? Fácil, es algo que se tiene que ver para creer. Y a pesar de mi aparente desprecio por estas virtudes debo asegurarles, no miento cuando digo que yo lo he visto._

 _He aquí el momento en que explico la diferencia entre la sinceridad y la honestidad._

-Hace un tiempo conocí a uno de los ponies más honestos de toda Equestria.

El pecho de Braeburn se infló de orgullo, al igual que el de su familia. Si de honestidad se hablaba, seguramente se referían a Applejack.

-Y también a uno de los más sinceros. Ambos eran grandes ponies, realmente ejemplares.

Entonces la familia Apple torció el gesto ¿quién era el otro pony del que hablaba aquel pegaso desconocido?

 _La cuestión con la sinceridad es que consiste en no decir mentiras. Mientras que la honestidad se trata más bien de ser autentico y tener integridad moral._

-Uno de ellos era el mejor ladrón que jamás hubiera visto el mundo. Y el otro era el mayor estafador que pudiera haber puesto casco en esta tierra.

El público comenzó a comentar, angustiados por la dirección que la historia comenzaba a tomar.

 _El pony más sincero dice siempre la verdad. Así que al preguntarle: ¿fuiste tú quién robó? Él responderá: sí. Porque es la verdad. Mientras que un pony honesto no robaría para empezar. De hecho, aquel pony honesto preferiría mentir mil veces antes de faltar a su integridad como individuo._

-Pero esas ocupaciones no interferían con sus virtudes. Por el contrario, incluso las acentuaban.

 _¿Cuál es el punto de la verdad? Simplemente es el de hacernos ver que existe confianza. Nadie le cuenta sus secretos a un desconocido._

-El ser honestos o sinceros no les convertía en buenos ciudadanos, o en buenos ponies para empezar.

Había algo en la forma en que aquel pegaso hablaba que hacía al sheriff Silver Star retorcerse. Su bigote temblaba con cada delicada palabra que salía de los labios de aquel corcel. Pero el público observaba fascinado. Incluso la propia seguridad se había detenido a escuchar la historia. El alguacil Revolver había abandonado su puesto para abrirse paso entre la multitud y llegar al frente, a escuchar más claro.

-Todos decimos mentiras porque sabemos que tenemos que hacerlo.

 _El punto de una verdad a medias es el de evitar el aplastante dolor que puede causar la verdad. Las mentiras que escuchamos son igual que los cupcakes, no son más que verdades azucaradas y procesadas para parecer más dulces._

-Nadie puede ser completamente honesto. Nadie puede ser complemente sincero. Y aquel que lo logra se olvida de otras virtudes.

El murmullo de la multitud comenzaba a volverse más fuerte, a pesar de la aparente hipnosis que aquella voz tenía sobre el público todos aquellos pensamientos dichos en voz alta parecían hacer a los ponies del pueblo de Appleloosa gritar, quererse arrancar las melenas al ver que aquello que más valoraban en sí mismos parecía estar resquebrajándose frente a sus ojos.

 _¿Y si los ponies sólo podemos soportar una virtud a la vez? Quizás es por eso que sólo existen cuatro alicornios. Cuatro princesas que sirven para verse bien, saludar y sonreír, y lo más importante, representarnos. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight… todas ellas nos ayudan a reflejarnos, a ver aquello que secretamente aspiramos ser: la representación física de todo lo que es bueno. La armonía. La combinación perfecta de la vida mortal, con errores, con arrepentimientos, pero con la capacidad de crecer y conservar esa fachada de perfecta moralidad._

-Con esto me despido, amigos ponies: hagan lo que hagan, nunca se olviden de sus virtudes. Que mi discurso no sea aquello que haga tambalear su fe en los valores sobre lo que Equestria se fundó. Sepan que estas palabras no fueron dichas con el objetivo de ofender, sino de ayudar-, entonces el corcel hizo una pequeña reverencia, pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa-, no quiero hacerlo dudar de sus virtudes, simplemente quiero que las reflexionen.

Ningún pony dijo nada cuando las cortinas se cerraron y el pegaso salió del escenario. Los segundos pasaban, se podía escuchar al charlatán empacar sus cosas, todos vieron al pegaso salir del teatro con una gran alforja y su misteriosa indumentaria puesta. La audiencia entera se quedó bastante impactada como para hacer nada. El corcel salió del pueblo como un fantasma, en silencio y sin dejar rastros.

Cuando el orador misterioso salió del pueblo aquella aparente paz se rompió.

Los ponies comenzaron a gritar, a realmente preguntarse qué estaba pasando con ellos. Muchos salieron corriendo directo a sus casas. Otros tantos se escondieron en el primer rincón que encontraron libre. Nadie parecía poder soportar la verdad que se les había revelado.

Los alguaciles se habían perdido entre la multitud de ponis desenfrenados, así que todo quedaba en cascos del comisario. Silver dio un salto e intentó tranquilizar a sus compañeros, pero nada de lo que dijera parecía funcionar. Sus palabras se perdían como arenisca en el viento.

-Esto es demasiado para un solo sheriff- aceptó derrotado. Su bigote había dejado de temblar por fin, y ahora sabía porqué. Aunque Silver había presenciado todo, le costaba mucho entender lo que aquel pegaso había hecho para causar tal conmoción con una simple historia sobre ladrones honestos.

Con una patada Silver Star entró a su oficina, unos cuantos ponies estaban encerrado ahí, discutiendo sobre lo que acababan de escuchar. El sheriff no entendía nada de lo que decían los histéricos ponies, así que decidió ignorarlos mientras corría en dirección de un gabinete en la parte posterior del despacho. Al abrir el gabinete Silver sacó unas cuantas provisiones y salió trotando a la calle.

Yeguas y corceles corrían por todos lados, gritándose cosas entre ellos e incluso llegando a tener confrontaciones directas entre ellos. Silver no había visto tanta animosidad desde que los búfalos eran sus enemigos. Y de eso había pasado ya mucho tiempo.

El comisario se paró en medio de la calle y cargó su rifle. Se sentó en sus cascos traseros y apuntó con ojos experto hacia el cielo. Un proyectil dorado salió volando como un águila hacia el sol, cuando llegó a su punto más alto se abrió. Un ruido ensordecedor hizo que los agitados ponies detuvieran sus carreras y voltearan a ver el colorido espectáculo de luces que se daba en el cielo.

Cada vez más ponies se reunían en la calle para ver las luces artificiales. El sheriff Silver Star suspiró al ver que su plan había funcionado. Cuando la luz murió, él arrojó otro proyectil para convocar más luces mágicas. De alguna forma el estruendoso ruido había ayudado a los ponies de Appleloosa a salir de aquel extraño trance, o lo qué fuera que ese pegaso del tártaro les había hecho.

-Sheriff.

Silver se volvió al escuchar aquellos cascos que se arrastraban a sus espaldas. Entre los ponies apareció el joven Revolver, sus ojos caídos y su mirada cansada.

-¿Algún reporte? – preguntó el comisario con seriedad.

El terrestre se mordió el labio antes de responder.

-No, señor.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo Silver, algo en su voz se había vuelto menos duro, más paternal.

Entonces Revolver masticó aire, evitando la mirada del sheriff.

-No lo sé, señor.

Silver asintió.

-No importa, niño.

El alguacil bajo aun más la mirada mientras se alejaba una vez más. Silver no pudo evitar sentir un piquete de decepción al ver al joven apagado de esa manera. Nada de esto era su culpa, fue sólo… una situación que salió de control. Una reunión mal organizada que concluyó con la inevitable liberación de… lo que fuera que había pasado.

Silver Star alzó la mirada al cielo en el momento en que unas chispas azules se desvanecían en el aire. Recargó el rifle y arrojó más luces al cielo. De no haber sido por el sombrero que le cubría el rostro, todos hubieran podido ignorar los fuegos artificiales al ver la determinada mirada del comisario. Chispas verdes iluminaron el cielo diurno.

A lo lejos, bastante lejos ya, un corcel caminaba arrastrando los cascos contra el suelo terroso. A pesar de su cansancio, el corcel tenía una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, una torcida y curiosa sonrisa que le daba vida a su agotado rostro.


End file.
